Tangled chains
by Mystic-Minstrel
Summary: Zecclay has joined the Akatsuki and finished her first mission, someone has been watching her, Zecclay is my own character, non of the other characters belong to me DeidaraXZecclay Contains Lemoney goodness!
1. Chapter 1

This ish ma first Fan-fic about ma character Zecclay, I wanted her to have fun on her first day of the Akatsuki so Deidara was my first choice lol YAY 4 LEMON'S XD

U no likey u no read!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zecclay and Kisame where sitting under a tree exhausted from a mission they had just completed, another tailed beast had been captured…… she didn't go easy but after a long battle Kisame and Zecclay subdued the savage beast.

They felt very pleased with themselves, they were talking and recalling points of the battle, Zecclay had just joined the Akatsuki, and this was a trail of entry, it was a harsh test, but it wasn't like the Akatsuki leader was fishing for new members. This was a test she was meant to fail, which made their success all the more satisfying.

Itachi had passed by and had to double take "was that a girl………with Kisame!?!" he thought to himself, "Hi" said Zecclay with a confident grin, She was a pretty girl she had long curly hair which somewhat resembled a certain Sound ninja and ex Akatsuki member, her face was half covered with a purple mask so her eyes were out of view, "what is she hiding" Itachi thought, not really noticing that she had even said anything, he was more interested in how she looked more than anything, after all Itachi isn't the most sentimental person in the world.

"don't talk much does he" she said to Kisame with a mischievous smile, "uhhhhhh…." Kisame looked at his partner receiving a look that said "say one word and I'll kill u" Zecclay just laughed, it was fun for her to be the only girl, she got on better with boys she always had a more masculine energy about her, she despised girls that only worried about the way they looked, there were more important things to do than making yourself up.

Itachi had sat down beside Kisame and they began to play cards and talk again, Zecclay would show off and use the chains around her wrists to pick up cards, it would snake along the ground and take the card before dragging it like fallen prey back into the sleeve of her Akatsuki cloak, This made Kisame snicker, she would surely be asset to the Akatsuki, she was powerful and a skillful team mate, not to mention beautiful he thought.

Zecclay stretched and lent against the tree, a man with long blonde hair had been watching the card game, Zecclay acted as though she didn't notice him; she peered though her eye wholes at him, he was gorgeous. She blushed under her mask "ahh what am I doing" she thought as she picked up a card with her chain again, the others didn't seem to notice he was there, how long had he been watching her?

"Like I care" she just realized she had said that out loud, "AH-HA!!" said Kisame "She finally has a bad hand" He grinned with his jagged teeth. He raised the bet and they showed there cards "nope" she said revealing she had a royal flush, she had beaten them again. "That's it I'm off" Kisame had gotten bored with losing his money to a girl even if she was a pretty one. "Come back if you want your ass kicked again boys" She winked an gathered the spoils of her game, Kisame walked away hand hung in shame, Itachi followed.

Zecclay picked up the hat she had won off Kisame and placed it on her head, she wanted to stay out on this warm summer night a little longer, "maybe a short rest wouldn't hurt" she thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to find that her chains had been wrapped around the tree and held in place with two kunai deeply dug into the rough flesh of the tree. She struggled to get free, her chakra was still depleted from her battle, she was helpless and slightly afraid.

"Great" she thought "just what I needed to end my day" she noticed a figure was leaning up the back of tree, "You're new" He said in a dark voice, "what of it" she replied as though she was in the position to argue. "It shows yeah" he said "only a rookie such as yourself would sleep in an open area with no way to defend yourself"

She slouched and realized how stupid the idea was,

"Well you've got me there" she said with a nervous smile, a sweat drop ran down her face, "Yes I've got u" She suddenly knew what he meant, "ummmm Can u untie me now?" She said predicting his answer, "and why would I do that" She knew it; he wasn't going to let her go. "Shit" she thought to herself, it was a shame because before he had decided to take her hostage she quite liked him, now she was just pissed at him for taking advantage of her current state.

"Why the Fuck are u doing this!!" She protested "I've learnt my lesson, let me go!!"

"I just wanted to see what was under your mask" He said with a grin "I made a bet that you are as beautiful as u sound" He Knelt down and moved close to her, She blushed and turned away, "your in no position to fight me, you may as well enjoy my company yeah" He undid the mask revealing two lilac reptile like eyes and the rest her porcelain white face, He Knew now that this was indeed the daughter of Orochimaru, no doubt about it.

She looked sad, she looked at the ground, "I knew it" He said, She was sure he would turned in as the daughter of a traitor, "I win my bet yeah" He held her chin and forced her to look at him "you are beautiful hmmm" She didn't know quite what to say, her words seemed to escape her.

He leaned in and put one hand on the tree, he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately, She was shocked at first but started to enjoy her captor's kiss, until she realized she was still held by her own weapon. She pulled her head away from him, "Whats wrong hmmm?" She gave an angry look "WHAT'S WRONG?!?" She exclaimed "I'M STILL FUCKING TIED TO A TREE!!!"

"Oh" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, it seemed he had forgotten he had her prisoner, he was enjoying teasing her too much.

"I'm sure we can work around that yeah" He said with a mischievous grin, "Great My first day in the Akatsuki and I'm gunna be ra……" her trail of thought was cut off when he kissed her again, he moved his hand to the back of the tree removing the kunai from her chains, this pulled him closer into the kiss and her body, she wasn't going to flee now she was too involved to halt this guilty pleasure.

He moved her up the tree kissing her and running his hand down the contours of her body before resting one hand on her breast, she moaned softly and pulled him closer, He sucked and kissed her neck while slowly removing the Akatsuki cloak from her shoulders and letting it drop to the ground. His free hand was now caressing her shoulder teasing her strap of her shirt off, she took a glimpse at his hands and had noticed that they appeared to have mouths on them, she was fascinated with them, they would kiss and lick her skin sending her into a world of blissful sensation she never knew existed, He enjoyed making her arch and moan at his touch, it awoke a fire within him burning for more, he wanted her.

He pulled off her shirt and kissed her collar bone, She lifted her head and held his long golden hair between her fingers, she wanted more, his teasing was starting to frustrate her. She pulled off his jacket and threw it to one side, He smiled and moved her to the ground, he pulled of his shirt and undid her bra which he threw away, he straddled her hips and he started to stuck on one of her breasts while his hands tongue traced around the base of her breast and teased the nipple, biting and licking it softly.

Zecclay was in ecstasy, overwhelmed by his technique. His free hand was slowly pulling down her pants she hardly noticed she was too taken by the pleasures he was already supplying her with, she bucked and arched under his weight moaning and moving her head from side to side. He had removed her pants and his hand moved the material of her purple silk panties aside to allow his hand entry to her womanhood.

He pushed and moved his two fingers into her, she arched again and screamed with pleasure, as if she was already over the edge He had another trick up his sleeve, or rather his hand, he smiled as he kissed her chest, he was enjoying the sounds he was causing her to make, the tongue from the hand already fingering her started to lick and play with her clitoris, She screamed louder than before, she was going over the edge.

Her walls started to close around his fingers so he took them out slowly and had his tongue lap up her juices. She bucked and moaned yearning for a pleasure not yet fulfilled, she realized how selfish she had been letting him pleasure her all this time and he felt nothing, although she deserved some consolation to being tied up she was going to repay him.

He let her switch positions, she couldn't have forced him, she was exhausted and still feeling the results of an earlier battle, but if a ninja is to be successful u must have stamina and determination, and that she had.

She kissed his chest and marvelled at his well formed body, she was too caught up in pleasure to admire him before, she kissed down skimming her hands down his body as she went lower he moaned in anticipation, she pulled down his pants to find his length straining the material of his boxers, she pulled them down, she was shocked, he was enormous, She licked from it's base to the tip causing him to moan and shiver in delight, she wanted to see what over reactions she could get out of him.

She gasped it in two hands tight at first making him throw his head back, she loosened her grip and rocked her hands moving them up and down at the same time, he had never felt a hand job like this before it was amassing, he called out her name in pleasure, he was starting to cum so she used her mouth to continue, she had to use her hand as well, there was no was his whole length would fit in her mouth, he held her head and followed her motions griping the ground with his other hand.

He couldn't take it any longer he had to have her, he forced her to her original position and pulled off her panties. He moved her legs apart with his legs and slid his length into her, they both moaned, he held her hips and slowly moved in and out of her, "F-ASTER" she moaned nearing her climax and panting for breath, He roughly kissed her and moved his hand from her neck down pass the side of her breast and back down to her hip almost as though he was petting her or taking in and recording every inch of her body.

He thrusted harder and faster, she held onto his hands on her hips and Moaned with every movement, they moaned together, a symphony of pleasure played by the connection of two souls, considered to be a form of artistry by the blonde haired man, he truly measured her to be his best work yet.

They moaned louder and they both came together, He rolled off of her panting and grabbed his cloak to cover them. She moved close to her and lay on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

They were drifting off when Zecclay said "Isn't it foolish to all asleep in an open area with no way to defend yourself?" He smiled realizing that she was repeating what he had said to her "Don't be stupid" he whispered "I'd defend you yeah"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay Deidara-kun X3

Oh yeah I don't own the characters they belong to their owner's

Except Zecclay she belongs to meh

I did introduce some of her personality traits and appearance but it turned out more lemon scented lol

Hope u enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

A short chapter to carry on my lil story, no lemons in dis one sorry XD fair amount of swearing, non of the characters belong to me… apart from Zecclay ,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara awoke feeling cold, he took a moment to observe his surroundings. "she left" He said with a frown, he wanted to scream and take out his frustration on the air itself.

"How could I let this happen!" he thought, his hands held tightly over his eyes "after all that effort to get her alone"

(The day before as Zecclay had come back from her mission, Deidara is in his room applying eyeliner while no one is around, he caught kisame walking past his window with a stranger)

He had to double take a, look of shear astonishment on his face, "a new member!?!" he hurried the application of his eyeliner poking himself in the eye in the process "shit, fuck, cunt, ow ahhhh!" he shouted though gritted teeth, He grabbed his cloak fanning his eye with one hand trying not to touch it and headed for his door, as he was about to open it when he heard kisame's voice and one other, he put his ear to the door. It was muted but he could defiantly hear a woman's voice. "At last a valuable member" He smiled to himself "I'll have to meet her yeah" he heard a laugh come from outside his door.

She was further away now it would be "safe" to go out, he half opened the door and looks out and caught a glimpse of back of the new members frame, he smiled again and stepped out quietly to pursue her. She was heading to the lunch room.

He stayed close to the wall and ducked behind a table as Kisame explained to the girl that this was where they eat, The blonde haired nin listened to her voice intently and tried to sense how much chakra she possessed, "why so weak?" he thought to himself, his trail of thought was cut off when an un-expecting red haired nin tripped over him, "ahhhhh wtf!!" he exclaimed as he fell on top of his partner "get off me yeah!" Deidara said as he tried to hush his voice, "what are you doing on the floor?" The red haired nin said brushing himself off and crouching next to Deidara, "Sasoriiiiii shut up hmmm!" he said an irritated look was on his face while putting his hand over Sasori's mouth, as he did this Sasori struggled free and said "keep that hand away from my mouth you clay breath" he made a gagging gesture, Deidara sighed, "ok ok just keep it down hmmm" "I'll speak as I please, What's going on?" he said in an apathetic kind of voice.

"I'm…….." He scratched the back of his head "investigating!" Deidara said with a smile, "Investigating? More like stalking" Sasori laughed realising who he was watching, the blonde haired nin grabbed his collar "I'm just gathering information on the target hmmm!" He exclaimed, Sasori smiled and snickered trying to hold back his laughter, but he could control it no longer he burst out laughing choking out, "you make it sound like a mission" Deidara Grasped his collar tighter and said "and if you are the reason I fail I swear I'll leave termites in your room yeah!", "harsh words from a guy as feminine looking as yourself" He replied

"Look your not helping just leave" Deidara hissed becoming increasingly enraged by the puppet user. "Well if it's about the new girl I could provide you with the basic information…." He grinned "Fine yeah" he hung his head "What do you know?"

(Sasori and Deidara sat on the table and discussed "the new girl" her name and that she had just returned from a mission)

"Anything else hmmmm?"

"No that's about all the information I can offer you"

"I could have found that out myself" he let his head hit the table

"Your welcome" he glared and walked away

"Thanks yeah!" he shouted after Sasori who kept walking as well as giving him the finger, "Bastard" Deidara thought to himself looking around the room "where'd she go"

Deidara walked through the forest feeling defeated, he sighed to himself, "I should have just gone up to her and talked to her" a puzzled look came across his face "what the hell was I thinking….. Was I that bored……? Sasori was right I was fucking stalking her" He put his hands over his eyes "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!" He shouted causing birds to flee from the sound.

He heard laughing off in the distance "that's her!" he thought, he climbed a near by tree and watched her, she was with Kisame and Itachi, they soon left and she looked like she was going to take a short rest. "This is my chance yeah" he smiled to himself.

(Back to Deidara getting himself dressed and cursing himself for the way he treated

Zecclay)

"Well it's not like she didn't enjoy it yeah" He sighed to himself as he slid his cloak on, "maybe she just doesn't like me yeah?" He looked up and smiled wide, Zecclay's bra was hanging from a low branch on the tree Deidara had tied her to. He sniggered "Ah Zecclay you left me an excuse to talk to you yeah" he stuffed it in his pocket and headed towards the lunch room.

Zecclay was sat next to Konan, "It must be nice to have another girl around this place" she said politely "Not really" She replied fixing the flower in her hair, "Cold hearted bitch" Zecclay thought as glared at her though her eye holes.

Zecclay returned her attention back to the small meal she had picked up, poking at, she didn't really feel much like eating. She looked up look of horror under her mask, Deidara had just walked in, "eek" she said as she dove under the table receiving a confused look from Konan, "just act natural and pretend I'm not here" Zecclay whispered, "ummm o……..k" she replied. Zecclay didn't know exactly how to deal with him at this moment it would be better to just ignore him, at least that's what she told herself.

Deidara looked around the room "Dam, she's not here hmmm" he muttered to himself putting his hands in the pockets of the black cloak and feeling the material of the silk bra. He sighed to himself and headed towards his room.

"He's gone" Konan said spooning another mouthful of rice, "Wha…. How did u know I was hiding…… I could have….. seen a mouse" she said nervously "Yeah right, I'm not mentally impaired, it's quite obvious your avoiding him" she replied with a smirk

"YOU BITCH YOU BITCHY BITCH YOU FUCKING BIIIIIIIIIIIITCH" was all that was going though Zecclay's head "Does anyone else know" Zecclay said as small beads of sweat formed on her forehead, "Don't worry about it I won't tell" as she said this Zecclay let out a long breath "Thank you" she sighed.

"Maybe she's not so bad" Zecclay thought as she walked away

"Oh and to make it up to me you are the proud owner of my cleaning duties" she smiled

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!" she screamed in her head as she stormed out of the room.

Deidara closed the door to his room behind him and collapsed face forwards on his bed, He had no idea what to do about her, "she was great last night" he thought to himself, "she is perfect, get gets on with all the others, she is fun to talk to, not to mention beautiful hmm" he spoke into the bed covers and removed the purple silk item from his pocket lifting his head to admire it.

He had a shower not only because he probably stank from last night, he needed to clear his head. He got into a clean change clothes and returned the bra to his pocket as he existed the room.

As Deidara left his room he saw Zecclay go into hers, "Zecc!" He shouted

"Shit" She muttered "and I did so well avoiding today" "Hey Zecc I've been looking for you all Day" He smiled warmly "he's been looking for me? I didn't think he cared" she thought "What is it?" She said "if it's about last night I understand that it was just some fun" she let out a fake smile "Oh" Deidara said, "NO! IT WASN'T JUST FUN IT WAS AMAZING" He thought "Ok hmm" he said also forcing a smile "Friends?" she said weakly "Friends" He replied, she gave him a quick hug slightly snuggling her face into his shoulder, Deidara was in shock, this was not the conversation he wanted at all.

She waved him off, as soon as he disappeared from view she shut her door and collapsed on her bed "noooooooooooooo" she screamed into the covers "Why'd you say that, you like him!" Tears streamed down her face, she took off her mask and threw it on the near by side table "YOU STUPID GIRL" she cursed herself over and over while getting undressed for bed.

She practically cried herself to sleep, her face buried in her pillow. She awoke the next morning Feeling totally drained, she rubbed her eye's and headed to her mirror to brush her hair, one look in the mirror was enough to set her off again, she hated being this way. She just wanted Deidara to hold her again and tell her "I'll protect you" but that wasn't going to happen.

She straightened herself up and forced herself to stop crying "pathetic" She shock her head "utterly pathetic, I practically sent him away, it's my own fault" she scolded herself for feeling such grief for her own decision and headed towards the lunch room yet again.

She saw Deidara sat by himself picking at a pancake, he looked as drained and distraught as she was, and she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him…. Maybe he felt the same as she did?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooooooo feel the tension…… ahem yeah nice to get a bit of a follow on to the last chapter, I'm a bit of an impulse writer so the chapters won't come regularly they get posted when I can be bothered to write lol, yeah sorry hope u enjoyed this one, tried to make it a lil bit funny, tell me what u think of it, I was dying to use the "clay breath" comment lolololol, ideas are welcome, thanx


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter to carry on my lil story, non of the characters belong to me… apart from Zecclay, Will Zecclay and Deidara just tell each other how they feel FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD……. Ahem lets see ''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zecclay is standing in the line preparing to pick a good breakfast after the rough night she had following a talk that turned into a misinterpreted rejection of the blonde haired nin.

"What you do to him!?!"

"Wha… oh morning Sasori" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice

"I'm serious, what you do? He didn't annoy me once this morning… in fact I've not heard a word!"

"I…."

"You know what I don't wanna know, just go deal with it" He demanded, still managing to keep his apathetic tone.

She looked over to the blonde haired nin again, a pain throbbed in her chest, had she hurt him? She was defiantly hurt by what happened, but could HE really feel as hurt as herself? After all he had forced himself on her, taken advantage of her weakened state and it didn't seem to be much more than physical… but the expression on his face at that moment said otherwise.

"Pathetic" A cold voice said "all over some girl"

"Oh so you do talk" Zecclay grinned receiving a death glare she had become accustomed to "Morning Itachi"

"Teh" He tutted as he walked away, a kick in the face would be easier from this guy, pleasantries weren't his style

Zecclay shook her head, she took a couple pancakes and a drink. She took a deep breath, "I've got to tell him I'm sorry…. Something…. Anything to lift the sorrow from him, I didn't want this to be like…." She sighed as she thought about what she could do to at least salvage some sort of relationship, she wanted to be with him, but what does Deidara want? She walked slowly towards his table, her heart was practically ready to burst out of her chest, "ok calm down, you can do this!" she thought as she sat opposite Deidara, she closed her eye's for and second and settled "good morning" she said in a slightly horse voice, He was shocked she acknowledged him at all "morning hmm" he replied poking at his food almost as if torturing it, He looked up at her, envying the fact she had a mask to hide behind and wishing his emotions weren't so readily on display.

"Should I just say it…… tell him how I feel…. But what if he doesn't feel the same…….but he looks like he's suffered too… what do I do" So many thoughts went though her head as she starred down at her food and poked at it as Deidara had, He noticed that she was deep in thought, "I don't think it's going to confess it's secrets yeah" He said with a laugh "huh?" she said "I think you killed it yeah" he said pointing his fork at the shredded pancake, She laughed "It seems to be of no use to me" she said pushing the plate away from her slightly they both laughed, maybe it just seemed funnier to the two sleep deprived nin?

They were both more relaxed now, mutually grateful that the silence had broken. "I heard you hang around with Konan yeah?" He asked trying to make conversation, even though the fact he didn't have her made him want to choke himself, steering the subject away from last night for now "Yeah…. Ever had a friend you fucking hate?" They both laughed "Then why talk to her hmm?" He said a confused expression spread across his face "I… don't know"a puzzled face appeared under her mask"Female Company?" She shrugged, Deidara took this to be an opportunity to at least hint how he felt "maybe you should sit next me in future hmm" He smiled "I don't know about u…. but I think your much better company than the others yeah" "Wait… did he just say he'd rather spend time with me?!?" Zecclay thought, she didn't know what to say the words seemed to escape her head, she wondered whether she could follow wherever they had runaway to, she just wanted to kiss him like when he had her tied to that tree and forget all this hurt, go back to the beginning and set all this right.

"I let you think it over hmm?" he got up and kissed her on the check "WTF!!!" Zecclay thought as he walked away "OMFG WTF?!?!?!" was all she could think, as she sat there a shocked wide eyed look concealed by her faithful lilac mask, all this time she was thinking of a way to say something, once again he had done all the work for her!

Zecclay walked around feeling completely dazed, happy that he liked her but shocked at the same time, She was unfocused all though training, she had thrown a kunai which, very nearly hit her temporary team mate, Kisame, who turned around his sword unsheathed "WHO THROW THAT!" He fumed, turning to find no one was there, Zecclay had ducked behind a tree, it wasn't that she couldn't of fought him, more the fact he could be bothered with it, plus it was much funnier to watch the blue tinted nin stomp around demanding that the assailant showed himself, he finally gave up, as whoever it was had left.

Not to mention the fact she had slipped and fell walking down a small hill! Landing on a sharp rock, she picked herself up and brushed off her cloak, she didn't even care that it hurt, "Serves me right for not paying attention" she said agitated by her idiocy. At this point she was ready to just give up, "I mean come on! A fucking HILL! AHH" she screamed in her head as she limped, She had a cut in her leg which had already started to heal, "one benefit of being the daughter of a snake" she scowled, wishing that her hair wasn't so in her face as she looked down at her ankle and had to flick it all back.

She went over what had happened several times in her head as she walked though a field, she remembered what Itachi had said "all over some girl" She collapsed in the long grass on her back and looked up at the sky though her eye holes, "So now what?" she said aloud putting her hands behind he head "huh?" said a voice "Who's there?" Zecclay said as she sat up to see an orange mask, he seem to be equally surprised she was there.

"Tobi is sorry, Tobi didn't know anyone was here" He said

"Its fine I didn't know you were there either, don't worry about it, I'm Zecclay" she said as she got up still straining because of her fall, he did the same and they shook hands

"I'm Tobi, Tobi comes here to think sometimes" He replied "Zecclay wears a mask too did Zecclay get hurt?" He asked his head tilted to the side

"No it's nothing like that" She scratched the back of her head "I just think I look more intimidating with it on…" She lied

"Zecclay wants to hide her face?" He had figured her out

Zecclay sighed "Yeah I do" She sat down again and rubbed her leg "My face reminds me, of things I'd rather forget"

Tobi nodded "Zecclay has her reasons, Tobi does too, Tobi was in a bad accident"

"Sorry Tobi, here's me wanting to hide, your reason is much more valid" She sighed

"Tobi understands" He said as he sat down next to her "Zecclay's reason is not for Tobi to judge"

Zecclay smiled "Thank you Tobi" he distracted her from her thoughts, it seemed simple now, she was just confused before because it happened so quickly, it's obvious that she likes Deidara, that's why it was so difficult when she had accidentally rejected him. "Nice to meet you Tobi, I think I'm ok now, I'm done thinking" she got up and smiled

"Tobi is glad Zecclay feels better, Tobi is glad to meet Zecclay too"

"Good bye Tobi see you around" She waved and walked back to her room slowly taking in the scenery but also just slowing her pace to allow healing in her leg, she felt very happy with herself she had figured out why she was so upset, it was starting to get dark when she finally got back to her room, "it's all very well knowing that I like the guy but how do I tell him" She said aloud "Tell me what yeah?" Said a voice half snickering, "Nooooo" she whimpered in her head. She turned on the light finding Deidara was lying on her bed, he was on his side resting his head on his arm smiling wide he said "You like me!" Zecclay laughed, when ever she had to say something he would always do the work for her, "I like that" she thought to herself.

Zecclay smiled, "you make liking you so easy" she said to him as she joined him on the bed pressing the length of her body against his and snuggling her face close so that that their foreheads were touching, He smiled back at her and put his arm around her, He never wanted to move again, he wanted to just stay up against her forever.

Deidara pushed Zecclay on to the bed and straddled her hips, Zecclay looked up at him though her eye holes, "Wait…what were you doing in my room?" She protested, "Well… I wanted to come and see if you were ok hmm…… the door was open so I let myself in …. I ended up asleep on your bed" He smiled "I just enjoyed being in your room yeah" Zecclay gigged at his reply "You woke me up when you came in hmmm"

"Saved me the trouble of finding you I guess" She giggled, imagining herself limping to his door "You didn't look though my stuff did you?" She asked

"I considered it hmm" He said as he kissed her roughly on the lips pushing her to the bed, she winced a bit as he had pressed on her leg, even though she had a mask on Deidara had noticed since her muscles had tensed, "What!" he said a worried look on his face

"It's nothing" she laughed "I fell down a hill" she moved her leg into his view and pulled up the cloak, the cut had all but vanished but a bruise still remained, Deidara moved down and kissed it, She blushed slightly under her mask as his lips touched her skin, "There all better hmm" He smiled, Zecclay pulled him back up to her face and they kissed again "Much better" She laughed

"Oh before I forget" He removed the bra from his pocket "This belongs to you" He snickered

"Ah I wondered where that went!" She replied "that's my favourite one too" she exclaimed "You had that in your pocket all this time!!"

"Errrrrrrr no" He lied

"You perverted bastard what if someone saw it!!" She said a look of horror under her mask face

"People would have seen if yeah!" He protested "It was hanging from that tree hmm"

She looked up at him remembering the night he had thrown her bra and finding it funny that he claimed that he was anything but a perv, after all, he did practically molested her, but all the same she liked the fact he cared "thank you" She said softly and smiled.

"You are most welcome yeah" He smiled "I think that may be my favourite one as well"

"You should see my others" She giggled, "he knows he is a perv!" she thought

"Is that a challenge hmm?" He smiled mischievously, leaning in for another kiss

Zecclay returned the kiss and ran her half gloved hand though his golden locks the cold metal of her shackle brushed against his cheek as she did this, "your not gunna send me away again are you hmm?" He said as he lay on top of her starting to ache with lust, "Never" She half moaned knowing what he meant as he had stared to work on her chest "Your stuck with me now" She gasped

"Good" He said happily, kissing all over her face, "Your mine now hmm"

He continued to kiss and play with her

"I like the sound of that" Zecclay thought enjoying the attention Deidara was giving her

"I could get used to this hmm" Deidara purred, still kissing her

"Me too" Zecclay thought as she let him completely smother her in kisses

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY everyone ish happy X3

Bet u thought I was gunna write a lemon this time XD

Sorry if ur disappointed, maybe next chapter XDDDD

LOL Hope u enjoyed it,

Please review, suggestions for teh next chapter are welcomed


	4. Chapter 4

Time for more from our love birds X3

As always I must state that non of teh characters are mine other than that weirdo Zecc XD

Yes it's the lemon u have been waiting for ENJOY!!! XDD

Ahem… lets continue shall we….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we last left Deidara and Zecclay they had FINALY told each other how they felt, this is a few weeks after, They had really gotten to know each other, what they liked, what they disliked, they shared their past, although on Zecclay's part she still wasn't ready to tell all, it was painful subject, Deidara was quite happy to wait until she was happy to tell him, he'd rather not drag up her past if it upset her. They have spent yet another night together in Zecclay's room filled with a fair few sessions of passionate sex Deidara is asleep on Zecclay's stomach…..

Zecclay was rudely awakened by a beam of light shining though a small gap in the shades, all the memories of last night came flooding back to her, a wide smile crept across the mask less face of the midnight black haired girl, she enjoyed his hot breath on her body rubbing Deidara's head and smiling softly at him she tried her hardest not to wake him, his leg moved across hers and his arm hugged tighter at her midsection, "He is so not sleeping" she thought "you cheat!" "I know you're awake" she said in a low tone "Dam" He groaned "You found me out hmm! I was enjoying the head rub yeah" He snuggled up to her.

Zecclay looked over at the clock on her side table next to her bed and sighed "We missed breakfast" Deidara moved up on top of her and kissed her neck repeatedly "Still in time for dessert yeah" He whispered in her ear "Seriously! Again! You're an animal!" she laughed as he started kissing and sucking all along her collar bone. His hair was untied tickling her as he moved his head, it had come undone as Zecclay kept running her fingers though his hair last nigh, in a fit of passion she broke his hair tie, not that he really noticed, he was just happy that she wanted him, Good God he wanted her, there wasn't a moment of the day where she didn't occupy his thoughts, the same could be said for Zecclay, it made the sex all the more enjoyable, they'd take in as much time as they could just to be with each other. Whether it was just sitting in the long grass and talking or sitting next to each other in the lunch room.

Deidara started running his hands up her thighs she moaned at his touch, no matter how many times they had done it his touch still set her senses on fire and he knew it, her moans made him want to hold back just to make it last longer, to take in her sounds a little longer, her hot breath on his back, the way her skin felt as he pressed against her, he loved it, he never felt like that before, he moved his hand to cup her face and looking into her eye's he smiled softy, Zecclay smiled giggling slightly "what's wrong with you, I was enjoying that" "Sorry Zecc" He purred "just waned to look at you hmm" Zecclay looked into his eye's he had such a warm look on his face, she couldn't resist him even if she was burning with lust "Your so sweet" she said softly, he brought his lips close to hers and said "I'll always be here for you Zecc" He kissed her softy lifting his head slightly so he could place his hand behind her head and push her into the kiss, she put her arms around his neck almost melting into his embrace, never had she felt this way for anyone, in fact nobody had felt anything for her either, it was all new to her and God she loved it.

He moved her legs apart with his free hand gripping her thigh just below her buttocks he edged his way into her opening, still kissing her, as he went in further the kiss got rougher, Zecclay let out a muffled moan, it almost sounded like a low humming sound as her mouth was occupied it had to escape from her nose. Deidara broke the kiss to breath, Zecclay held the hand on her leg tight as he slid out of her and went in slowly again, he let her fingers connect with his as he let out a low groan and she moved her head back, they both wanted to go faster but at the same time wanted to stay in that moment forever, he ground down on her hips once again, although they hadn't done much Deidara was ready to burst he quickened his pace gradually moving in and out of her quicker and quicker, their moans matched every thrust, he sucked her neck and bit it gently, she held his hand tighter and moaned louder, Deidara knew she was close now, he knew the sound of her moans they were his favourite part of the whole experience, not only because he enjoyed them but because it meant Zecclay was enjoying herself and he was the person she was enjoying.

Zecclay was in heaven, the pleasure they shared was overwhelming, the sheets clung to their hot sweaty forms as the bed rocked from their movement enhancing the pleasure, tingles travelled from the base of her spine throughout her body like a tiny current of electricity, this was the best one yet. He sped up again exploding into her, he moaned her name, moving the hand behind her head to connect with her other hand that gripping the sheets, this was shortly followed by a loud moan from Zecclay who reached her climax just after him, she flung her head back and squeezed his hands tighter moaning his name.

Deidara collapsed on top of her and they both breathed heavily, disconnecting his hands from hers and wrapping them around her waist, he just lay there on top of her still shuddering with pleasure, she put her arms around him and closed her eye's, that was the most explosive orgasm of her life and they were still out of breath, Deidara mumbled something into her shoulder "hmmmm?" She hummed "Amazing" he said breathlessly as he lifted his head and kissed her cheek "Yes…. You …. Were" Zecclay replied half moaning, He kissed her again and laid his head back on her shoulder his eye's started to droop "Should I get off?" He said dreamily "I don't wanna fall asleep on you yeah" he said, he really didn't want to get off but it would be very inconsiderate to just fall asleep on her. The warmth of him being inside of her was such a exquisite sensation she didn't want him to get off she wanted to stay entwined to him, bound to him for as long as she could, she switched positions with him so that he could fall asleep with her on top of him, they would both still get the feeling they wanted and Deidara got to have her breasts pressed up against him "A good compromise yeah" He said rubbing her cheek, all she could say was "mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she was falling asleep too, he held her tight as she rubbed his chest they both slowly drifted off.

Deidara woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock "Hey Zecc" he rubbed her check softly "Wake up yeah, lunch will be on soon"

Zecclay opened her took in a deep breath and rubbed her eye's "I'm up" She yawned "We should have a shower before we go, I'm all sticky"

"That would be my fault yeah" He laughed

"Takes two to do that" She smiled as she kissed him, he put his hand on her cheek and moved forward as she started to pull away, she broke the kiss smiled again, heading towards the bathroom catwalk style smiling wide as she knew Deidara was sat up on her bed watching her walk away naked.

Deidara had to hold back his nose bleed, he didn't want to dirty Zecclay's sheets but then again after what they did in them it wouldn't make much difference. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom, He smiled to himself "Maybe I'll come and help clean her hmmm, after all I'm the one who made her dirty" he thought to himself, He walked slowly to the bathroom and looked round the door she was humming to herself, he walked to the shower she was just washing off her hair, her eye's were closed, he opened the glass door quietly and went behind her, she smelt of all sorts of fruits, he loved it, he gently moved his hands over her hips and moved closer to her, She giggled "Couldn't stay away could you"

"Not even if I tried yeah" He said as he hugged her under the stream of water, she hugged his arms.

Zecclay turned round and kissed him the water ran down their faces, "Want me to wash your hair" She grinned

"Do you have a slightly manlier smelling shampoo yeah?" He said a slightly concerned look on his face "I get enough teasing for my hair as it is hmm"

Zecclay giggled "This one should be ok" she said "its tea tree, it's not as flowery as the others, kindda a more earthy smell"

"Ok I trust you hmm" He smiled and lowered his head, she started to message the green coloured liquid into his scalp. "That feels great yeah" he said his eye's closed enjoying her sensual movements. She took the shower head and showered off the shampoo, she did the same with the conditioner, which he questioned, "Why are you doing it again hmm?"

"You have such long hair, if I use conditioner it will be easier to brush" She smiled

"Ohhhhh" He said "That's ok then yeah"

They finished in the shower and grabbed a towel Zecclay only had one so Deidara decided he would dry Zecclay first paying special attention to her chest "ok I think they're dry now" She said a slight glare in his direction

"One more minuet yeah" He smiled

"Don't you think you've groped me enough?"

"Not quite hmm"

"Ok quit it"

He laughed "You know you like it yeah" he continued to "Dry" Zecclay

"Fine, it's your turn now" She grinned evilly and snatched the towel from his hands, she ran it though his hair, she thought about rubbing it hard on his hair and messing it up but she didn't want to be cruel just tease him, she then moved to his shoulders he loved it, she began tracing his muscles down and kneeled to dry his legs rubbing all the way down then up to the other leg, it made him shiver. She stood up again and kissed him while she "Dried" his manhood he let out a muffled groan while kissing.

Zecclay broke the kiss and threw the towel over his shoulder "Come on" she laughed pulling by the hand back into the main room, they dried their hair and got dressed, Deidara put his hair back to it's usual style while Zecclay complained her hair was too in her face, she looked in the mirror and blew the hair out of her face leaning on her arm.

Deidara sat behind her and started brushing her hair, "I'll put it up for you yeah" He said taking a hair tie from his pocket and held it in his teeth.

"How many of those things do you have?" She laughed

"This is my last one, say I'm girly and I'll make you do it yourself" He said slightly muffled by the tie

"Aww I would never say that….. A girl could never do what you do to me" She smiled

He smiled as he took the tie and put her hair up, she had one large bang on the right side and a smaller one on the right too sort to put up in a pony tail, it somewhat resembled Deidara's hair style. "There" He smiled "A masterpiece yeah!"

"I love it!" She laughed "I look like you!"

He grunted "I'll take it as a compliment since you look so good hmm"

Zecclay put on her mask and they walked to the lunch room holding hands, they didn't care what anyone else thought now, they were too happy to care, plus they had both been missing the best part of a day, people would figure it out anyway.

"LOOK IT'S ZECCLAY 1 AND ZECCLAY 2!" Kisame laughed "Had a good morning Zecclays?" he winked

Before Deidara could start with his usual response, shouting and swearing at him for calling him a girl Zecclay said "Wait…. Are you calling me a man? (She pointed to herself) or him a woman? (she pointed to Deidara)" turning the joke on him "Hey babe you (points to Deidara), me (points to herself), behind the building (points her thumb behind her), what do you say sexy?" She said in a deep voice

He played along trying not to laugh at Zecclay's voice "You know it stud" Deidara said in a high voice, everyone at the table was snickering at kisame and "The Zecclays" response Zetsu had spat his drink at a very angry Hidan who was know wildly swearing at him.

Zecclay and Deidara turned laughing picking their food they sat at their usual table, Deidara moved closer to her and whispered "So about behind the building hmm?" "Later I want to eat" she scowled "I need food I'm worn out"

Deidara just laughed and snuggled up to her "Awww don't be like that it was a joke yeah, but I'll take that as an offer for another time hmm" he smirked "I need rest too, my place tonight yeah?" He kissed her cheek

She giggled "The question is can you control yourself to get some rest?"

"Let me think about that for a second hmm" He acted like he was deep in thought "You, in my room, alone, with me…….. Nope can't do it hmm" they both laughed, Deidara held her cheek and kissed her softly

They looked at each other for a moment he held the back of her head and she still had her arms around his neck three words burned in the back of his throat "but shall I tell her?" He thought "Oh fuck it", "I love you" He said Softly and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, She had wanted to say that earlier when he was looking at her bed "I love you too" she said as she kissed him again almost crying, she was so happy, they where happy, the moment was broken when a red haired nin shouted "GET A ROOM!" They laughed quietly looking down arms still around each other, Deidara replied "WE WILL YEAH!!" Before kissing again leaning her back slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't u just hate interruptions like that XDDDD

Day are in luff! X3 isn't it sweet!! X3

That's the last chapter of this story I've posted them pretty quickly this time round any suggestions for a follow on story? XD

Hoped u enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it

Thanx to ppls that reviewed see ya next time a story idea comes my way

TIL NEXT TIME! SEE YAZ!!! waves frantically like a crazy person 8D


End file.
